


if this was our last dance

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Last dance before death, M/M, Ron Is Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Ron wants to do before he dies from the bite, is dance with Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this was our last dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! This is actually the third fic I have made after this song..
> 
> I highly suggest this song   
> Its called, 'last dance,' by camera can't lie :)

"I want to dance with you, one last time," Ron confessed to Carl, as he held the others boy hand. 

Carl looked at him teary eyed, "okay." 

Ron grabbed Carl hand and led him to the middle of the room, "I love you, Carl." 

Carl almost sobbed right then and their, Ron had never told him that before, and he never would again. 

"I love you to Ron, I love you so much." Carl told the dying boy. 

Ron smiled at him weakly, he held out his hand in courtesy manor, "may I have this dance?" 

Carl took his hand, "you may." 

Ron pulled him closer to himself, he put his hands on Carls waist, I hurt, he was bit on the shoulder, but it was worth it. 

They swayed quietly, Ron had his head in Carl's hair, enjoying the smell of the other boy, it was perfect. 

They danced till Rons last breath, then he just collapsed, but Carl caught him. 

And in that moment, Carl vowed he'd never dance with another again, and he vowed to never love another again.

He knew it wasn't true, but he knew one thing for sure, he'd always love Ron Anderson, no matter how many other people came and went, Ron would always be the one he'd love the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a obsession with dance au's  
> ...I don't think its healthy to be honest.   
> And no, I do not have any back story for this, have it be whatever you want, :) 
> 
> [ this is also unbeted ]


End file.
